


Farewell Kiss

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you knew I was dying, would it change anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 1 of the Last Author Standing Drabble competition.

“Favourite childhood game... fighting monsters,” Havrha rasps. “Easier... kill dragons than damn bacteria.”

“You slew a real monster,” he murmurs. The elderly scientist developed the plague antigen too late to save herself.

“Traditional reward... kiss… prince.”

He’s alien, immune. “I’m no prince, but I’d be honoured.” Their lips brush gently.

Rose comforts plague victims. Afterwards, she tries drowning nightmares in brandy. “Doctor? If I was dying, would you kiss me?”

After nine centuries, it still breaks his hearts. _Rose... so young. You_ are _dying. You humans start dying the moment you’re born._

He forces a smile. “Silly girl, you’re fine.”


End file.
